Wounds
by GalaxyTron
Summary: V wants no more but to gain the trust and affection of Kaito. Dilateshipping.
1. Discovering

_Author's note: _Wow okay, something more than a one-shot or drabble. I know, amazing. oh yeah, this is dilateshipping. not so much this chapter, but definitely the next one? yeah it gets better. some. what? okay, just enjoyyyy

_Edit: _Okay, i fixed up the formatting on this chapter yay it should be easier to read /ollies away

* * *

He'd never meant for their meeting to be more than what it was. He never anticipated they would meet like this. Nor had he known the feelings he still had, buried deep under the strong, more controlling emotions. And they all broken the emotional dam flooding him and the other. Sometimes, V wished he was like Tron, unable show or execute any emotion what so ever. Sure, he could present himself as stoic, but truthfully, V felt as much pain and loneliness as the next guy. It was only with their little run-in that the more lusting emotion came back.

It had just been, well, night time, nothing too special with the scene, although at the time, it was very unnerving to him. The streets he'd been traveling on where far different than the main streets of Heartland city. Much more run-down and poor. Even more dangerous for a man as himself who possessed a large sum of money. If a slum were to recognize him as a high-class person, it would be trouble. V's only thought was to get out as quickly as possible.

Until he saw another man stumble out from an alleyway.

Even from a good distance in the dead of the night, V could tell the man was badly injured. The other was barely able to stay in an upright stance, constantly catching himself from crumpling. The back of his jacket has been torn to shreds, along with whatever other garment was underneath, revealing the raw, oozing flesh underneath. This man needed to be taken into care, or he won't last another night on his own. Lying on the cold pavement in the utmost dangerous town in all of Heartland would not be pleasant either. But would he really risk his own safety for a stranger?

Of course he would.

After doing a double take of his surroundings(didn't want to make the other more vulnerable in his presence), he ran from his safe haven over to the man, who managed to stumble a couple of feet from his original placement. Luckily, he arrived just as the other collapsed down to his knees. Up close, the figure seemed younger, not quite a man yet, perhaps in his late teens. The boy was crouched over in an pained position,  
fighting to get what little breath he had circulating though his system. V needed to act quickly. "Hey, you... sir! Are you alright, what..." He needed a phyiscal description, in case this was out if his hands. Ever so gently, he lifted the boy, from one shoulder, off the ground and into a somewhat upright stance. Placing his free hand on the opposite shoulder, he looked down, gazing right into the dull, gray eyes of...

"Kaito..."

Sure enough, it was none other than his former student, a much beaten image of his long lost pupil, but still the same Kaito. How he'd not noticed to high blonde hair, the dark ensemble of a hunter before was beyond his reasoning, but now that he was identified, V needed another plan of action. His motivation to help him rising by the second.

"Chr-V, how..." Kaito brought his gaze up to meet his former mentor's,  
fighting to push the heavy words from his lips. "What are you doing out...?"

"I should be asking you that question as well," Glancing around, that nervous feeling had settled in his stomach again, urging him to escape the streets. "All I know is that we better get you out of this dump and into better care, as in, now!"

"I don't... It's not really- not actually that bad. I can handle,  
cope..." Even before V could make out exact what Kaito had mumbled, he knew it was a lie. That was the understatement of the century.

"You're wrong, you need to be brought into care!"

"I don't want... I don't need your help..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaito's snide words caused him to wince, realizing this former student didn't trust him, wanted to reject his attempt to comfort him.

"I think you know what I mean. You... I can't, accept your...offer. I don't think... no, I can cope myself!"

"Don't bullshit me! You need my help! And it wasn't an offer! It was a demand!" He snapped back. Kaito recoiled. obviously shaken by V's outburst. The elder inhaled deeply, attempting to calm his rising blood pressure. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to snap at you just now." He took another deep breath.  
"But you need my help. At least temporarily, you could stay with me, but you need medical care right away. I don't want to see you reduced to a crumpled heap again. It... it pained me to see you in such a helpless state..."

It was unknown if V's words had changed his train of though, or if he was simply too exhausted to try and raise more of an argument, but Kaito closed his mouth and nodded, defeated.

"Good, I promise I'll take care of you this time..." Yes, the situation was pretty grim, a broken man and an injured teen, but V felt the nervousness leave his system, and in its place, came a ball of warmth. He would finally be able to make up for past mistakes, between him and his former pupil.

Taking a firm but comforting grasp on the boy's upper arm, he positioned Kaito in a way that he could support the boy's movements and still maneuvering himself. They started off slow, the younger limping behind, even with their arms intertwined. V then noticed a minor problem. Kaito had lost his boots, leaving only his damaged and blistered feet to support him on the voyage.

"Kaito, where are your boots?"

"Had to... lose them... if I wanted... to survive... to capture them..." He winced once more, as if it pained him to breath. Each spoken word pounded against his bruised chest, shortening his breath.

V didn't have much more of an option than to continue on with the promise of care and proper treatment. He had to get Kaito to safety. And so, the couple staggered along, the younger often crying out in pain, his body had far beyond reached it limits. But they couldn't stop. V wouldn't allow it. They could make it. He knew it. If he could mend to Kaito's needs, well, it would not only cure the other's wounds, but his own gaping puncture. He wanted no more but to gain the trust of one of few people that matter to him in this world. He would do anything.


	2. Lusting

_Author's Note: _yes, so this came up pretty quick, but idk when the next chapter will hgnng Anyway, i put the rating up just in case because of suggestive content later in the chapter so, hope you still enjoy wow This is really long to omfg

* * *

So if you're wondering how they ended up in a hotel room near the outskirts of Heartland, here's the breakdown.

After a few minutes of trudging through the streets with his former pupil limping behind, V checked the feeds on his D-Gazer. The reception was pretty bad, but he was able to pick up that a bad crash had occurred only minutes before his incident. It wouldn't have been much concern to him, except for the fact that all the hospitals were jam-packed and the only inpatients they were accepting were those involved in the crash. Great, so he could rush Kaito off to the hospital. He have to treat him until the ER opened again.

Meanwhile, V still didn't have a place to reside. The mansion was definitely out. Bringing the son of the man they seek to destroy would not go over well. Vice versa would be just as awful, and breaking into Heartland Towers would not be an easy task. The last resort would have to be that hotel room. Which hotel room? A while back, when the Arclights first arrived in town, Tron had bought a hotel room under an alias to keep their names off radar. Nobody actually checks into the room anymore, and V was pretty sure his brothers had forgot all about the little room on the 11th floor. They were running out of opinions and Kaito was starting to wear out. V has no other choice.

And that's pretty much how they arrived in the untouched master bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" V had left Kaito to rest on the king-sized bed for a few moments, knowing he would appreciate the time alone after stumbling through the city for an hour, and worse, traveling barefoot. He was tough, and V knew he could make it, but in what condition he did not know at the time. He was just glad they were both under a roof. The elder returned to the room with a large rectangular box, sporting a red cross on the outside.

His pupil appeared to be playing with his bottom lip, continuously poking his pulsating flesh. "I've been better."

"Well, I guessed that much..." For the first time since the two were forced together in a cruel twist of fate, V took a good look at Kaito's injuries. The dim lamp lights only made the young man look worse. Dirt clung to his feet like a second skin, threatening to infect the blisters on his heel. His pants were beyond repair, torn crudely into shreds of flimsy fabric, tainted brown by dried blood, with splotches of scarlet red where fresh blood was still oozing from the cuts. V had convinced him to ditch the jacket, as it was only adding weight to his weaken body, but now he'd wished the jacket was still there to hide the repulsive bruises on his chest. His shirt was in worse condition than the pants, no longer desiring to cling to his bodice. The flesh underneath was beaten raw, swollen and bruised in the most rotten hues of purple. No wonder he had shortness of breath, a broken rib was not pleasant, and it appeared his pupil acquired many. When Kaito would bring his hands down, dried blood became visible on the tips of his fingertips, totally caked in the maroon tint.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell happened?"

Kaito didn't respond instantly, but kept his cold, gray eyes on the elder, occasionally stubbing his lip(which V found out was a futile attempt to stop the flood of blood flow from his chapped lips). After some careful consideration, he spoke up. " I was on a... late mission,  
hoping to gather some... prizes. The location was bad enough; an abandoned warehouse near the edge of Heartland. But I still agreed to go, to gain possession of some more...numbers. But the holde-my opponents, they... were very brutual. Had little time to escape, almost lost my prize. I needed the prize. Would've sacrificed myself. I...Hatuto, he..." His voice dropped, leaving a dead silence between the two.

V edged his way over to where Kaito was seated, and lower his body next to his pupil, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He knew that Haruto, Kaito's younger brother, was a touchy subject. He also knew, from confidential reports, that his 'special' condition had worsened, leaving the younger unable to respond to his surroundings, or even his beloved brother. Kaito was always by Haruto's side, soothing him when the times got tough and caring for him, even in his incurable state. The pain and agony that came along must put an immense toll on him, physically and emotionally. V wasn't supposed to feel remorse, but yet, he couldn't stop his emotions.

"So you pushed yourself too far, but for the sake of your brother.. I see."

The silence returned. Nobody needed to speak another word. V figured how the rest would go, and he didn't want Kaito to recall the events.  
It would be too painful, and emotional pain was the last thing the poor boy needed. For minutes, they sat together, connected only by the warmth of the elder's arm. There were so many stray emotions littering the air, so many unspoken words, so much the two wanted to forget about, fall back into a wonderland of oblivion. That was until Kaito's wheezy cough brought the mentor back to his sense, remembering the terrible state of his pupil's body.

Quick to respond, he fished out a roll of gauze, a large bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a handful of cotton balls. Rising from the bed, V began treating the numerous wounds on the younger's leg, carefully rubbing the deep lines with the alcohol-soaked cotton balls. But his aid wasn't working as well as he anticipated. His attempt to stop further infection was put to a halt by stray threads. What once would've been considered a nice pair of trousers had turned into lone strings that were only bound to their host's leg by caked mud and dried blood. Lovely, there was no way to work around the little pest. Unless...

Rising once again from his crouched position, he meet Kaito's eyes with a stern look and spoke in a hushed tone, as if he was telling a secret in a room full of meddling guest.

"I'm uh... you're going to have to take your pants, er... off."

Kaito peered back with a bewildered expression, as would anyone else with this demand. V's gaze did not waver, signifying he was completely serious, no foul intentions at the time. The other must have realized this too, as the pigmentation in his checks began to burn with a pinkish hue. Oh great, he hadn't meant to sound that perverted, but at the rate those wounds were oozing blood and puss, he had to sterilize them before an serious infection developed. Or that's what he wanted his mind to believe, even though his subconscious knew they had another hour before infection would even show warning signs. "Please, I need your... legs to be bare."

"You need..." He rose, sluggishly, from the bed, only to sway way off to the right, unable to find his center of balance. V was quickier to react, circling behind the other and supporting him from under the shoulder blades. Kaito's body felt like stone against his chest, the cold flesh tearing at the older's man warmth, wanting a piece for their host. Still, V felt an uncanny attraction towards... Kaito? How odd. He'd never felt this kind of pull towards another being, like their bodies were electric charges, tugging each other closer. V had thoughts and impulses that were way out of line with 'acceptable behavior for Chris Arclight'. He wanted so much to rub his hands all over the boy, embrace his form, mark his territory, taste his flesh, transfer his passion to the other.

Lust had begun to take over.

Almost involuntarily, he grasped the sides of his pupil's form, careful not to scratch the delicate skin, and ran them down his practically bare chest, brushing aside any remains of his ragged undershirt. His mentor's passionate gesture felt too good against Kaito's senses, rolling his head back onto V's welcoming chest. At first, the sudden display of affection left the boy with confusion. But as his skin became more familiar with V's touch, so did his emotions. A low, growling of a noise escaped Kaito's throat, puzzled by the reaction he'd displayed. He'd never made such a noise before.

As the elder's hands advanced on down the track, he pressed his moist lips against the boy's ears, adding a purr to his speech. "Do you feel any better now? Have I cured your late-night pains?"

"I still have a faint ache, perhaps if you felt me more..." Kaito no longer felt timid towards the older man. Sure, their relationship was once thin, both cautious of each other, not wanting to repeat past errors. He was skiddish to put his trust into his former mentor, unsure if how he'd accept his emotions. Yet, it seemed their bond was obvious, and Kaito came to accept it. He'd be a fool to try and ignore the signs. Nobody else could ignite his sense like this, make him open up his feelings to read, like a picture book. V, no, _Chris, _was one of the only beings in the world that understood him and his situation. Chris was one of the reason he choose to stay in this world, endure the harsh winds of reality. Their relationship stood as an example of the better times, the place he would go back to anyday. His mentor had become his last home, the only place left with undying compassion towards the broken soul..

Another moan escaped the boy's mouth as V continued sliding his hands down, cupping them around his lower abdomen. As gently as he approached. the elder slide his hands around the seam of the younger's pants, urging his fingers under. V tried another motion this time, swirling his fingers in almost hypnotic patterns against the fragile skin. Pushing away the flimsy fabric wouldn't be a difficult task. The thought of revealing the boy's luscious skin was enough to get him going. His hands did most of the work, easing the textile off his hips and down his form. V pretended not to notice the undergarment sliding off as well. Hopefully, Kaito wouldn't mind.

Kaito rolled his head back once again, burying his heated face on his mentor's neck, feeling yet another moan surfacing. The couple had long forgotten the fears and wounds of the past, and for that matter, the present. They both felt only one emotion, red-hot passion. V had lost his control to lust, and Kaito did nothing to protest, but instead urged his mentor on. Cold air flowed onto his legs, his layer of protection now reduced to a heap of threads at it his crusted toes. Yet, V's eager hands still clung to his thighs, sneaking their way inward. This spot of undamaged flesh seemed to capture V in a trance, hardly responsive to his surrounds. Kaito took this opportunity to sneak his own hands down his mentor's pants, firmly grasping the hem in his hold. Unlike V's gentle approach, the boy took no such caution, yanking the pair of trousers down with all his force. He smirked in satisfaction at the thunk the fabric had produced, vaguely noticing the extra garment that also came crashing down.

"What's the big idea? Wanted to see what was underneath?" V pushed his stripped legs against Kaito's, hoping convey his statement further.

"I would ask you the same thing. Although seeing you hot tempered-"His response was interrupted by a loud moan, his own body forced to rub sensually onto V's as the elder commenced to stroke his genitalia. He'd never felt anything so...real. So much passion in the atmosphere, adding extra temperature to the scene. V was rubbing him in all the wrong ways, literally! He never protested. His mentor was obviously having fun, perhaps too much fun toying with his emotions. The feeling train continued to chug, blowing steam with the boy's moans. V's fingers now laced themselves around the other's dick, his thumb enjoying the bumpy ride down and back. Kaito's face felt like the surface of the sun, coated in a layers of sweat. His abdomen felt a thousand degrees hot, and rising with every stroke.

But he loved it.

"So what," with one, swift movement, he brought Kaito around, now facing the elder with his beet-red, sweaty face. "...were you saying," And with another, pushing their naked bodies together, the force knocking them onto the edge of the bed. "...about hot-tempered?" With one final, lusty move, he thrust Kaito onto his lap and inside his tunnel. Now it was V's turn to cry out in pleasure, digging his nails into the bedsheets as his pupil-turned-lover continued inside his tempered body

Neither had a preference to how much time had passed, or how long their little 'session' lasted, but too deep in and the outside world becomes completely insignificant. Between the moans and pants and screams, every other outside noise was unheard, every other movement that wasn't heated flesh unseen. Every passing minute was an omen, warning the couple to stop, but neither were aware of the signs. Which would explain why the creaking from the door was unheard. Why the rough footsteps trudging through the hallways was unheard. Why the flash of spunky red and yellow hair was unseen. Why the evil smirk was unseen though the dark room. But was heard, loud and clear, was when another voice spoke, one much snider and cruel.

"So today was total shit and whatnot, so I decide to get away from my douche of a family and spend a night at that nice little hotel room, right? But instead I come in hearing a full range of screams and I come in to see sex tape material. Daddy's little boy screwing around with Heartland's lapdog. Just what I love to see. So who's idea was it to start fucking? Certainly it wasn't yours, V?"

Startled beyond belief, the couple broken apart, Kaito almost scooting straight off the edge of the bed before V managed to embrace his waist, stopping him from tipping over the edge. He peered over his lover's head and to the amused face of his younger brother, IV. He hated the look the middle Arclight was giving him, but it showed only the truth. If expression could talk, IV would be taunting the elder, singing the same harsh words over and over and over...

_You have no clue how much trouble you're in for..._


End file.
